Bittersweet revised version
by Kayla1822
Summary: The 4 Mararders are living their average life at Hogwarts, until something goes terribly wrong....R&R has nothing to do with the song Just a Girl as does the original Bittersweet. chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

James Potter sat under a tree in the school yard of Hogwarts school Of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Along side him were his best friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. The boys were also known as the four Marauders. Which then named Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

As the boys sat under the tree enjoying the hot spring day James saw a beautiful (in his opinion) girl walking towards some Ravenclaw fourth years sitting by the lake. It was the elegant Gryffindor fourth year, Lily Evans.

"Hi Lily!" James called out.

"Hello Potter" replied the young Gryffindor fourth year in a annoyed voice.

James bounces up and follows her.

"Will you go out with me today?"asked James looking very hopeful.

"Honestly Potter, you'd think that you would get it after the first hundred times you've asked me, and the answer again is NO!"

James was stunned but continued to run after Lily.

"Evans, Why don't you like me!" Pleaded James.

"Would you like me to be honest?" responded Lily.

"Yeah, uh...sure."

"One ,you rarely ever call me Lily, you call me Evans. Two..."

SPLASH

Sirius, Peter and Remus jump up from under the tree and run the lake side to help James out.

"What was that for!" Exclaimed James.

"I ran out of things to say." giggled Lily as she walked away.

The Marauders made there way back to the tree and sat down.

"Face it James, she just doesn't like you." said Sirius.

"Yeah, coming from the guy whose dated every girl at Hogwarts except Lily Evans!" Remus shot back in James defense.

"I can't help it, I don't mean to harass her but i like her...a lot."

"I think she's weird." squeaked Peter.

"Your weird,Peter." James, Sirius and Remus said in harmony.

The boys all laughed.

The Marauders were back up in the common room getting ready to go to the Great Hall for dinner when Professor McGonagall came storming in with a very worried look on her face.

"umm...attention..er...can I have your attention please. I am here to tell you some very,very bad news. It seems Professor Dumbledore has canceled dinner in the Great Hall tonight due to a emotionally disturbed house elf that is running around the corridors hitting people with a wooden spoon. Please remain in your houses common room and dormitories and dinner will be delivered to you as soon as possible...ah... Thank you." And with that she left.

Silently people murmured to one another and then continued on with there business.

Sirius,James, Peter and Remus all exchanges glances at each other and then headed toward the portrait hole until they were stopped by one of the Gryffindor prefects.

"You heard Professor McGonagall we are all to stay here, boys, or I will have no choose but to give you detention."

The boys went and sat at a table. Detention didn't phase them but they knew with the prefects here they had to be sneaky if they wanted to get out. James pulled out a blank piece of parchment from his pocket and laid it flat on the table. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching them and then recited these words quietly:

"_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."_

Suddenly the blank piece of parchment changed into a map of Hogwarts school.

"Now, all we have to do is watch the prefects, when they are good and distracted we can go for the portrait hole and hopefully we'll make it this time." James whispered.

hahaha..I am the meanest person ever!

well cliffy for you...to bad I know whats happens next..

and you will to if you hit the button down there

and REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

The map was laid out out flat on the table, the boys were all huddled around it. There was different colored dots and lines moving about the map at different paces. Finally all the prefects were on the other side of the common room and all seemed to be distracted by another Gryffindor.

"Okay,let's go before it's to late." whispered James

The boys ran for the portrait hole, and ran out into the corridor. The boys instantly saw all the teachers run around like maniacs.

"Quick, under here." said James holding up the invisibility cloak.

The boys slip under it and continued down the corridor. In the mist of all the madness the boys could hear a faint voice screaming from a couple floors down. Quickly they all started down the stairs. When they arrived on the ground floor , they saw Filch trying to calm an emotionally disturbed house elf. He (the elf) was running around in circles screaming ' I won't go, you can't make me go ' In spite of the boys curiosity they moved closer, still under the invisibility cloak and with their hands cuffed over their mouths so Filch couldn't hear them breathing, they listened closely.

"You bloody house house..arg...come over here, you bloody creature." mumbled Filch

Instantly Sirius recognized the house elf and whispered into James' ear.

"That's our house elf, Kreacher."

Suddenly the boys heard a voice, they looked up to see Sirius' cousin, Nacrissa.

"Filch, you filthy animal, don't you touch that house elf. That is a family elf. Kreacher, be a good house and follow me."

Kreacher did as he was told and followed Nacrissa.

"What is she doing? My mother hates her and her side of the family!" Sirius whispered in James' ear again.

"Let's go back to the common room and figure this out." James whispered back.

"Okay, all we know is that Kreacher listened to Nacrissa even though he's not supposed to. What we don't know is why Kreacher was here and why he was called 'Emotionally disturbed'." Said James to his friends.

"Right." replied Sirius.

"But what I don' t understand is why would Nacrissa want to defend Kreacher? Unless she needs him for something. Remus questioned.

"Yeah,maybe" Said Sirius.

"But, if that's why she defended Kreacher, then we need to figured out why. Whispered James

Dinner finally arrived at half past eight and I must say it wasn't the meal that would have been served at the Great Hall but, everyone got their own plate completed with,Turkey legs, a dinner roll, corn, potatoes,and pumpkin juice and finishes off with custard and cakes for dessert. After dinner the marauders went up to the boys dormitory to 'go to sleep' as they told people in the common room. Once they arrived the dormitory was empty and quiet except the four boys, so they started to plan their way back out of the common room after curfew.

"I say we take my invisibility cloak and a lantern and the map and go after mostly everyone is a sleep." planned James.

"That's a good plan." replied Sirius.

"Okay, everyone sets your watches for 11:47." said Remus.

"Why 11:47? Why not just 11:45?" asked Sirius.

"Because 11:47 sounds very professional." answered Remus.

"Whatever, just set them to 11:47 and go to bed." Said James in a fustrated voice.

He walked over to his 4-poster and glanced at the clock. '10:39' he thought to himself. 'I hope this works.' James laid in bed thinking about the plan. Where to go first, what to do. By 11:30 he had a plan all worked out. He just hoped he could remember it all.

At 11:47 James heard 4 watches quietly beep and he slowly got out of bed and...

If you review I'll tell you what happens next...

kayla


End file.
